The man in the mist
by AvaJordan
Summary: 2 guy teenages meet and find love after a break in


Jordan = Logan

It was a cold christmas eve, and i was perched by the fire, the wind hustled through the curtains, it was cold. i had to keep throwing wood onto the fire,  
because recently, some children from my science class had smashed the window in the living room, the wind kept blowing the fire smaller and smaller,  
i could feel my mucles tensing up, i rubbed my hand together over the decreasing fire, i stood up, and walked into the kitched to atempt to make a drink,  
as my back was turned i heard a thud coming from the living room, i turned around quickly and slowly began making my way back to the living room,  
my hand anxiously shook on the door knob, as i stuggled to turn it, i opened the door, but no one was there. i sighed in relif, and began to make my way back to the kitchen to finish my drink, suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, a box that was sitting on the stairs, began to role down, my little brothers christmas toys for last year, my parents where out, along with tommy, my little brother, and my aunt and uncle, but i wanted to stay home. something just told me that night would be special. i picked up the box, and the toys. and made my way up the creeking stairs to return them to their original place,  
thats when i realized, my bedroom door was open, just a little, but it was open. i figured my windows where blown open again, and it was just the wind opening my door. so i gripped onto my handle and slowly began to close the door, thats when i heard something in my room. i froze, reluctently, i opened my door and peered inside, no one was there. smiled to myself, i figured i was just tierd, so i hopped into bed. a few hours after i had drifted of i awoke to the sound of moaning. it was loud. and almost fake, i looked around the room, and sudenly, my eyes where fixed on the one thing out of the ordinary. there was a firgure in the darkness, he had his hands in his lap. and staring at a laptop screen, with gay porn on it. i tried to shout out but i couldn't, i was completly frozen, i let myself convince me that it was all a dream. even though deep down, i knew it wasnt. i lay down and tried to go back to sleep.  
suddenly, i heard the laptop close, the noise was still playing, but through the moaning and wining, i could hear the figure walk closer and closer,  
i tried to keep my eyes closed but curiosity got the best of me. i slowly opened one eye, and i froze. a large man was hovering over me. i was frightend, scared and frozen. all i could think about was staying alive, my nuckles clenched onto my bedsheets, but the large phantom ripped them from out of my grip, i pushed myself back against the headbored, he smirked, and flickered on the lights.  
i opened my eyes to see Logan, the most popular boy at my school, the straightest boy you could ever meet was hovering over me. " ello faggot." he said smirking, i looked at him, "dont hurt me... im sorry i annoyed you..." but all that did was made him smirk more,  
i watched as he took off his shirt, his abs where amazing. i bit my bottom lip and relesed it. "touch daddys abs, come on dont be shy" I slowly began to become more comfortble, and stopped being so tense, i reached my hand up and hestantly touched his firm muscular abs he smirked, and grabbed my wrist, and flipped me over spanking my ass. i was in shock, but somehow enjoying it " spank me more daddy. please!"  
he grinned, and spanked me harder, it was so painful, but i loved it.  
my ass was glowing when he pulled down my jeans, and boxers, "damn you little whore, look how red your ass is" he smirked and took a photo on his cell phone, i was so embarrassed, but somehow i was enjoying it. i felt like a dirty whore, and i loved it.  
he flipped me back over and looked me in the eyes "On your knees baby. Now." I obeyed his commaned, and rested on my knees, he picked my chin up and smirked, "open that pretty little mouth of yours. and make daddy feel good."  
he pulled down his boxers, and picks up his hard cock, i looked at it, and then looked at him, " daddy... its too big for me..."  
he gripped my chin " Dont you dare, disapoint daddy, your going to take this cock like the good little slut you are."  
i smirked, somehow i was finding his dirty talk exciting, and incouraging, i opened my mouth and began to suckle on the head of his dick, it was warm and hard, i slowly progressivly got deeper, taking more in at a time, but thats when he snapped. " thats it. ur taking too long!" he rammed his hard throbbing cock down my throat, i gagged, and choked, and looked up at him begging for mercy, but he had no mercy, and that was his moto. he grabbed my hair and looked down at me while thrusting his giant love muscle down my throat, id never done this before, but somehow i could tell it was exciting me. suddenly, he pulled out and smirked, "Bend over, Now, right now." i obeyed him, but suddenly realised what was coming, and without any warning, he stuffed his large throbbing cock into my virgin asshole, i cried out, but he put his hand over my mouth to silence me,  
" its ok baby, take my cock thats a good boy"  
i began to cry, all i could feel was pain, but slowly and progressivly it began to feel good, i started to moan, and he began to moan too.  
he smiled, and kissed my ear, infact, after about 4 minuites, i heard myself say " Yes daddy, fuck me, fuck me with your big hard cock"  
he chuckled, and leaned down humping me harder, i felt his cock hit the back of my ass and i screamed out in pleasure, he bit my ear softly, " you like daddys big hard cock dont you baby?". I smirked, i was so embarrassed, i began blushing, "yes daddy, i love it" he smirked and reached down, and began to jerk my dick off, i felt his muscular hands wrap around my hard cock, i moaned, i knew inside that i was close, i groaned harder, and turned around looking at him for permission to cum, i didnt get any. he snarled, "no cumming till daddy cums." he pulled his hand away from my cock, and continued to fuck me, it was hard, i was holding it back, suddenly, i felt something, a large load into my ass, his hot sticky cum filled me up,as i felt it blast inside my ass, after the eruption, there was still a aftermath, he pulled out and stuck his cock into my mouth, i smirked, and allowed him to, i sucked of all the cum from his dick, he stroked my hair and smiled down at me, then he bent me over again, pressing his face into my asshole, he flicked his tongue across my ass, i moaned in pleasure, he reached forward and began to jerk me off, i moans louder, he pushed his tongue all the way into my tight asshole,  
flicking it around, exploring me, suddenly, i exploaded, i came all over the bedsheets, and collapsed into my own cum, he chuckled "good boy, good little boy, " he stroked my ass and slapped it, " we can do this again sometime baby." i looked up at him, and nodded, he smiled and kissed my cheek,  
goodnight baby. he lay on the floor, and slid himself under my bed. and we both fell fast asleep.


End file.
